Les mecs, c'est chiant !
by Pucinette
Summary: Ca part d'une conversation innocente entre Hermione et Ginny, qui en ont après leurs hommes... et ça finit moins innocemment que ça... YURI, OS, OOC


**Disclamer:** Les personnages ne sont pas a moi !

**Paring:** HermionexGinny

**Genre:** OS, YURI, OOC, RA (? pt ...)

**Ndla:** Voila quoi... Bonne lecture ! ( y a des fautes sorry :p )

* * *

**Les mec, c'est chiant !**

« Grrr, Ron m'énerve ! » S'exclama Hermione

« J'te parle pas d'Harry ! Monsieur passe sont temps dehors et ne s'occupe jamais de moi. »

« Ron, pareil ! Un vrai gamin ! »

Hermione et Ginny étaient assise sur un grand canapé en cuir noir. Elles se trouver dans le nouvel appartement de cette dernière, qui venait juste d'enménager avec Harry, et elle avait invité sa meilleure amie lui rendre visite alors que leurs « hommes » étaient dehors, tranquillement, certainement en train de parler dans un pub !

Elles avaient maintenant âgées de 21 et 20 ans.

« Tu sais quoi, Hermie ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Les mecs, c'est chiant ! »

« Ahaha ! C'est sûr ! On serais mieux sans eux ! »

« Oui mais bon, sans eux... On aurait du mal à se satisfaire ! »

« C'est vrai, mais bon, on peut toujours faire ça entre filles... »

« Vraiment ? »

Hermione rougit, se mettant droite sur le canapé et gigota un peu.

« Bien sûr qu'on peu faire ça entre nous, sinon comment tu croit qu'elle font les filles qui sont de l'autre bord ? »

« Hm, c'est vrai... » déclara Ginny l'air pensive. « Tu l'as déjà fait avec une fille toi ? »

« N... no.. non ! »

« Hm... »

« Et ... Et toi ? »

« Moi !? » Ginny se mit a rougir.

« Oui, toi ! Ou pas le faire, mais embrasser une fille ? »

« Non... »

Hermione soupira, elle était mal à l'aise et essayai de trouver un moyen de changer de conversation quand...

« Mais, j'aimerais bien essayer. »

Hermione se retourna vers elle. Ginny avait les yeux baisser et son visage était d'une jolie couleur rouge.

« Moi aussi... » Finit par lâcher Hermione

La rouquine leva rapidement la tête, regardant dans les yeux la brune. Brune qui se pencha pour capturer les lèvres de son amie. Quand elles rompirent le baiser quelques secondes plus tard, Ginny viens en chercher un deuxième.

Hermione avait la tête qui tournait, les lèvres de son amie était si fine, si douce... Et pour mieux les goûter elle approfondit le baiser. Passant sa langue sur ses lèvres, qu'elle entrouvie. C'était si bon.

Leurs langues jouaient, se chamaillaient pour savoir qui prendrait le dessus.

Comme emportée par l'ivresse du moment, Ginny s'allongea sur le canapé, passant ses bras autour du cou de Hermione, l'incitant à venir se coucher sur elle, les jambes entre lassées, en s'embrassant de plus en plus passionnément. Ses mains se perdirent dans la chevelure châtain d'Hermione alors que les mains de celle-ci se faisaient baladeuses sur le corps en dessous d'elle.

Hermione passa ses mains sous le t-shirt de Ginny, y découvrant une peau douce, sensible, blanche ... elles remontaient doucement sur son ventre pour ensuite partir caressait du bout des doigts les côtes de la rousse. Descendant sur ses belles hanches, l'une de ses mains remonta pour venir prendre le sein droit de Ginny qui se cambra et gémit.

C'était si différent. Hermione était douce, délicate. Et elle s'y prenait beaucoup mieux !

Ginny déboutonna la chemise de Hermione pendant que celle-ci continua ses caresses. Elles rompirent le baiser pour pouvoir enlever leurs hauts.

Entre femmes, y a pas a dire, c'est pas pareil ! Une femme c'est doux, tendre, plus tendre qu'un homme ! Les femmes çà a de belles poitrines douces, des hanches rondes, des chutes de rein profondes, de jolie fesses...

Les lèvres de Hermione quittèrent celle de la rousse pour explorer le corps en dessous d'elle. Ginny se cambra sous les caresses de la brune, gémissant. La brune mordilla la peau, la lécha, la suçota. Les mains de Ginny, dans le dos d'Hermione, caressaient sa peau, essayant de ne pas la griffer, alors que celles d'Hermione remontaient lentement les jambes longues et fines de la rousse, jusqu'à arrivait a la limite de la jupe...

« Hey, what's the big idea ? Yo mika!... »(1)

Les deux femmes sursautèrent , se cognant le front avec l'autre. Après s'être échangé un regard troublé et après avoir rougit, Hermione pris sont portable que se trouvait sur la table basse en face du canapé.

« A..Allo ? »demanda t elle du voix esitante

« Mione. Chérie, t'es où ? »

C'était Ron. Hermione et Ginny, c'était assisent correctement et n'osaient plus se regarder.

« Je suis chez Ginny... Pourquoi ? »

« Bah, Pour savoir ! » Cette phrase fit sourire Hermione « Tu rentre quand ? J'ai quelque chose pour toi ? »

« Vraiment ? » s'étonna Hermione

« Oui, alors ? »

« J'arrive. »

« J't'attend »

Hermione raccrocha et regarda Ginny qui avait levé les yeux vers elle. Elles s'échangèrent un regard complice et un dernier baiser.

« Secret? »

« Promis ! »

Les femmes gloussèrent, et se sourirent.

Jamais plus elles ne reparlèrent de ce jour là. Ron avait offert à Hermione une bague de fiancaille.

Mais dans l'esprit des jeunes femmes, elles avaient garder la même idée : Les mecs c'est chiant, et les femmes c'est pas pareil ;)

**Fin**

* * *

(1): Chanson de Mika : lollipop. C'est la sonnerie de portable de Hermione )

Voilà sa vous a plus ? Reviews ?

Bon je trouve la fin pas terrible mais bon, vous m'exuser, ne ? éè


End file.
